ETHEREALLY YOURS
by SpokeTheRaven
Summary: A romance with an ethereal twist and not without some small regret... (Written 5 years ago, I intend to someday continue the story with another chapter or two. I have no writing experience and beg your forgiveness and indulgence for any and all mistakes made within this short story. I wrote it quickly as a whim and was surprised by the resulting enjoyment from my friends.)


Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away...…

She sat wondering what he would be like in bed, the intrepid Mr. Spock. The half human, half Vulcan that had slowly and persistently chipped away at her heart with his outstanding intellect and unwavering dedication to all worthy intellectual endeavors throughout her 8 years at the Academy. Dr. Layla Lansing, Deep Space Orion's brilliant young surgeon, strained against his image now interloping, yet again, into her thoughts as she rose and assumed her duties within the DSO Sickbay. In truth, she barely knew the Vulcan. It was only his brilliant oratories touching upon so many diverse branches of Science and Technology that had persuaded her to attend so many of his lengthy lectures in the first place - nothing more! Certainly the fact that he once paused while speaking.. to look directly at her with those piercing dark brown eyes and actually ask her opinion on a concept concerning random biological deviance played no part in her regard for him. And then, of course, there was the medical exam for both the Captain and his Second in Command that she was obliged to perform as they boarded the DS Station several months ago. Yes, she must admit, there was... ... that! That moment, directly after removing his uniform tunic and just as she was sweeping for lung-function, that she came so very near to those legendary ears. She had never before been so taken with any one physical feature in her entire career. They were larger than she had expected, of a soft-green hue and sweeping ever so gracefully upward to end in a delicate point. It was then, as she stared spellbound, that the Lieutenant turned to face her. Those dark, alien eyes sparkled as he focused his attention directly and completely on her. He made no attempt to defuse the situation, rather, he held her in his gaze for what seemed an eternity - his face so close to hers she could feel the warmth of his breath brush her cheek. Then...she couldn't be sure...but she would have sworn that his lips tipped upward in an almost imperceptible smile just before he turned allowing his prisoner to slip from her self-imposed trance. Layla was not going to submit to this *schoolgirl crush*! ..To undo her years of careful physical control so intentionally interwoven into her life and career. She focused on her current patient and proceeded to insert the Swan cath. The young Cadet felt no pain, just as she had intended.

"Yes, yes, OKAY! Mr. Spock was handsome!", she would admit that. When first she laid eyes on him at the Academy his physical appearance surprised her. His stature, his translucent-green skin color and always those infernal brown eyes (that sat peering out from beneath two rows of dark lashes with a fixed stare that could pin you to your seat and ruin your entire day did you dare stammer or, heaven forbid, offer an incorrect reply to his query) were tantalizing! Add to that a shock of perfectly groomed black hair atop a sleek physique (overlaid with an impeccably tailored uniform that invited the eyes of the lucky beholder to glide effortlessly along to the handsome black Kraaithian-hide boots) and you have the masculine figure of the elite Federation Officer. .. ...…"**DANG**!" No sooner dismissed from her thoughts - than back he was again! Exhausted, Layla decided to go to her quarters and rest. Perhaps it was the stress of his immanent return that had played a role in her feelings that afternoon. After all, the Enterprise was due to dock in only three weeks and she knew that would mean another full-exam for the Commander - and another chance of humiliation for her!

Down the long corridor she walked stopping momentarily to look at the entrance to the Holodeck, quickly dismissing it as just another diversion in which she had long ago determined not to indulge. However her desire was undeniable. Layla had an early lunch of Faux Pha'lopian Tube Worm with a fresh Ferengi salad and felt invigorated to the point of returning to work and finishing her digicharting for the day. That, unfortunately, included a return venture past the Holodeck which always seemed to catch her attention and exert its unnatural draw. She determined to have a will of iron and not hesitate at its doorway this time.

Layla had made a conscious decision to branch into Nanobiology early in her career. Cleared for a heady position in Med. TOTSystems Programming as well, she was more than capable when it came to performing a precautionary check of the Holodeck interface for possible dangers to the crew. These thoughts provided some comfort as she stood in the center of the Holosuite grid - her fingers deftly manipulating the contact panel. "After all," she thought, "I really need the practice and this could be considered one branch of my duties." Allowing her mind to wander as she worked, she pondered.. "Surely Mr. Spock is incorporated into the personality manifest, I wonder... ?" A millisecond later she entered his charactrix into the system. And choosing the option "Arbitrary" she dedicated his hologram to individual discretion in its choice of actions. "This is merely an exercise to check the settings." she consoled herself.

The black and white grid of the Holosuite began to blur…... Brilliant ambient beams in a rainbow cascade of merging colors erupted from every quark in the small room and congealed into a blinding white-light…... Reality…... Perception... the natural order of God's creation distorted and dissolved... … ...

He turned! ...Facing Layla stood the tall, elegant Vulcan. She was suddenly flush with emotion, her lips quivered and smiled without her consent as her hand reached to end the program she so foolhardily set into motion. Swiftly he grabbed her wrist and with an ever-so-slight smile of his own shook his head slowly from side to side as if to say 'No' to a child. She relented...

They stood on the shore of a crystal-blue ocean. Its beauty came from a childhood dream; its tranquility was made to order. Around them lay an island of breathtaking beauty. Mother Earth as its template, the island exhibited flora and rock formations reminiscent of an earthly place once known as Palau. His uniform stood dark against the rays of the setting sun in both compliment and contrast to the sparkling blue of the ocean. Layla wore a gown of white lace - the bodice a simple fold rising up to wrap around the neck and then continuing downward to cup her breasts before attaching itself once again to the waistline. Its transparency left very little to the imagination. She could feel her entire body tense as she noticed her lack of undergarments! If Mr. Spock cared to look he could easily see quite through to her breasts, and they... to leave no doubt of her delight in his presence. ""HOW! How could I have allowed myself to summon this manner of attire in this program?", she silently admonished herself.

Adjusting her gaze for a moment, Layla saw a beautiful gazebo of what seemed to her to be of Vulcan design. A brilliant amber in the setting sun, it was hung round with wafting gossamer weave through which there darted the twinkle of candlelight. Layla would have been enchanted save for a nagging inability to remember ever having thought to create it. With some trepidation she followed his lead and partook of a most delightful meal, during which he talked of many exciting planetary explorations, home-world adventures and fields of study in which he was most consumed. Talking, listening, sometimes laughing... she found they had almost every nuance to the common and as his hand brushed hers she felt her heart skip a beat. Mr. Spock gestured toward the beach now sparkling in the twilight and helped her from her chair with the most gallant flair.

Barefoot, they walked hand in hand along the shore. "Perfection!" she thought. The lapping of the ocean...the soft, fragrant breeze...the twilight and temperature... all programmed to remain precisely so. Paralleling her life, this handsome Vulcan was the only variable in her carefully orchestrated fantasy. And with these thoughts not yet dissolved, Mr. Spock abruptly turned and pulled her to him. His arms wrapped around her waist and without exhibiting his usual reluctance, brought his face close to touch his lips to hers. Every part of her body responded as his tongue gently forced open her mouth tasting... touching... and lingering along her lips before slowly entering once more. For reasons she could not quite comprehend she felt unable to affect her usual response when faced with such abrupt advances. Unable now to even briefly brush aside this Lieutenant as she had done with so many others of his rank and gender, so many times in the past. "This is just a hologram!", she repeated to herself.. "This fantasy WILL NOT influence me when I once again meet the living Commander three weeks hence!"

When released, Layla turned her face from him feeling the heat of the moment a bit overwhelming. Noting this reaction, Spock leaned closely and whispered, "I was delighted to see that you admired my Vulcan attributes in Sickbay. I would enjoy nothing more than to share all of them with you now!" The desired effect was instantaneous... Layla, smiling sweetly, turned her face to him once again and softly admitted how very much she would appreciate the opportunity. As he held her to his chest Layla thought his deep masculine voice more beautiful than any sound she had ever heard. Spock allowed his hands to slide slowly down along her hips as he released her - taking pleasure in her shudder. Layla tried to calm herself as he (looking to the waves) remarked how very much like another body of water (the name of which she couldn't pronounce) this appeared. She believed he was referring to a favored location on the planet Vulcan. Her attention, usually focused, was now becoming more and more distracted by the intense pounding of her own heart as she watched him remove his tunic and stand naked from the waist up. Then with a familiar lift of his brow the Commander asked, "Would you care to indulge me in a swim? I seldom have a moment for such pleasantness, nor any with whom I would desire it." Layla agreed, relieved in the thought that this uncomfortable moment might soon be over and knowing it to be quite shallow for a distance beyond. Besides, she would be glad to immerse herself in the cool water as she was feeling much too warm and aroused for her liking.

He reached for her hand and they walked silently into the shimmering water; its sparkle dancing up on their bodies a deep azure blue in the fire of the setting sun. Mr. Spock swam as well as he walked, and heroically as well as humorously kept her afloat as they cavorted in the calm waters. The warm wet waves were causing the lace of Layla's gown to adhere to her breasts and legs as would a second skin - this fact the heedful Commander had not failed to notice. Lifting her hand from the water, he placed its palm against his cheek while gently pressing her fingertips along his ear. Layla caressed its lineation and found her pleasure fully reciprocated. Suddenly, the Vulcan pulled her very hard against him and in doing so she felt his ever-present restraint slipping away. Finding herself unable to breathe in his grasp, she remembered with a cold chill how powerful was his race - and how very delicate was hers!

Taking a deep breath, Spock relaxed his hold on Layla and whispered softly into her ear, "You need never fear, when you are in my arms it is safe to do whatever your body asks of you." And Layla did feel safe with him. Somewhere, vaguely, she mused how strange to give oneself to a Hologram after having refused so many flesh and blood men. And as his kisses came in rapid succession Layla responded in kind... welcoming his mouth wherever it chose to go. Gliding down her neck Spock loosed the bodice of her gown and while pressing her breasts close against his body, lifted her face to meet his.

"Commander, why..?", she whispered.

"I am not sure", the Vulcan replied, "I know only that there was nothing before you. I thought it impossible to want.. to desire someone so badly. I was incorrect in my assumption!" Hearing his words, and feeling the sting of all the solitary moments throughout her years of self denial, Layla resolved not to let this unbelievable moment with this heretofore unattainable man slip from her life to be lost forever to time, and death. Reaching out she gingerly tugged at the clasp of his trousers. He covered her hand with his and assisted in their removal.

As they kissed.. his hand slid beneath her gown lifting it to the waist. Then, gently, the Vulcan pressed between her legs encircling himself within them. Wrapped tightly around the Commander, Layla could feel his presence pressing hard and shockingly hot on her bare stomach. Through a veil of passion Layla thought how much higher was his body temperature at arousal than that of the human male. Surrounded by the cool, swirling waters (which served to make the contrast even more outstanding) the doctor found herself overwhelmed to touch the one mythical physicality of which she had yet only studied. Daring not to so much as think of the magnificent alien in any way save medically she had turned away in her practice even as he dressed. Uncannily, as if she had spoken aloud.. Spock took her hand from his shoulder and placing it upon his chest, carefully and slowly slid it down the remainder of his torso. Finding Layla hesitant, he took great pleasure in further guiding her small, soft hand along his length to linger.. and explore... the point of her burning curiosity. Never before knowing such intense pleasure in the touch of another, Spock responded to Layla's gasp and adjusted his movements to accommodate her arousal - allowing the buoyancy to impress them toward shore.

Maneuvered once again upon the beach, they stood with the soft sand giving way beneath them as cool waves lapped at their feet. Her gown long away and Spock's passion far beyond his control, his kisses engulfed her breasts as he forced her onto the sand holding both wrists securely above her head. Rape was not something the Federation doctor had ever desired - not exactly, anyway. This manner of rape, however, was of the gentlest kind. Layla flinched feeling a bolt of pleasure rush swiftly down her body, legs and indeed to the depths of her soul. His mouth pressed and slid along the droplets to cover her entirety. His tongue… circled… flicked… and found her lips again and again until she moaned with pleasure. Keeping this vigil, he released her wrists and ran his hands down her soft, smooth stomach to her inner thighs. She instinctively, half-heartedly attempted to shield herself from his quest as he lifted his dark Vulcan eyes to meet hers… "I love you", he whispered, as he inserted himself between her legs.

Perhaps it was due to an unstable matrix? ...But Layla could feel the entire Holodeck shake as he entered her. Spock's endowment (like everything else about him) was larger than life! The double ridge causing such an exquisite pain as he moved inside her in rhythm with her beating heart. His caresses were ever-present as he pushed deeper and more rapidly with the resulting retreat of the waves only momentary .. as they rushed back to lick at her body. Layla was beyond all thought. There was room for nothing more when the Vulcan was inside of her. She could now only manage to push her body closer in response to his motion. She felt a sudden burst of warmth as he gasped aloud… and leaned into her arms as his movement slowed and his body relaxed. "I love you, too", Layla whispered.

Lying together in quiet euphoria with the setting sun still in its flaming perfection and the perpetual twilight surrounding them, Layla had never felt so close to anyone as she did her alien lover at this moment. As Spock held her closely she realized she would never completely adjust to what had happened here, in this paradise. She would continue with her daily routine… never telling... … never returning to the Holosuite... and … never forgetting! The true and living Mr. Spock, she pondered, would be horrified if ever she breathed a word of this unconscionable deed to him or dared to suggest that they enjoy this place together. Painfully she realized, "This union will always be real for me! This virtual-Officer will take a piece of my heart with him when he and this program come to an end!"

And ending it was... …

The matrix extension was bordering maximum and Layla felt the sand beneath her body begin to harden. She put her hand on Spock's shoulder and ran it along his neck to his hairline - there to caress once more those beautiful ears. He lifted his head and assured her, "I really do love you Layla. Had I not... I would never have touched you in this way." Saying this to her at this time and in a tone so very sincere, simply broke her heart.

Layla responded, "Unfortunately, it seems I feel so much the same for you, Commander."

He stared... "Why do you feel this encounter to be unfortunate?"

She shut her eyes and swallowed, trying desperately to hold back the tears as she answered. "It is just that... that I am afraid …you will be leaving me very, very soon!"

He pressed his head into her hair and whispered, "I will always return to you as my duties allow."

Unable to explain the reason for his brief existence, she felt the tears begin to flow and turned away just as the setting sun... the island …sands...and magnificent ocean…...

…...disappeared...

Spock rose, frowned, and began putting on his uniform. Pausing to lift his brow and sweep the area with his eyes he spoke aloud to an empty room, "I should not have done this. I knew better! She was right.. I will never be back!" With a deep sigh and a moment's melancholy, he deleted the program he had so masterfully created and retired from the Holodeck without a backward glance.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Spock! We are pleased to have your ship and crew back with us again," said the nervous DSO doctor in a somewhat excited and shy manner as she glanced up at the tall Vulcan whom she so greatly admired. "Of course I will be expecting you in Sickbay immediately after I release your Captain. I hope that will be satisfactory?" she continued.

"Absolutely, I shall be looking forward... ... that is to say, that will be quite acceptable, Dr. Lansing.", came Mr. Spock's reply as he stepped from the docking bay exit and into the space station corridor.

**The Beginning.**


End file.
